Dreams
by Courtney Gears
Summary: Day 1 of 30 Day Video Game Challenge Very first video game you played. Ratchet has relayed the memory of Dobbo in his dreams many a time, but this time there's some kind of twist. OneShot. T to be safe.


Day 1 – Very First Video Game (Ratchet and Clank 2, Locked and Loaded [Going Commando]).

Drabble, One-shot thing, I don't even know.

Sorry if any of the facts are incorrect or Non-Canon, I haven't played this game in a long time XD.

I don't own any of the Ratchet and Clank games or Characters.

Ratchet climbed out of his ship, Clank hopping out beside him. The metal helipad beneath his feet clicked as he began to walk, Clank traipsing behind quickly. The gloomy air around them closed in on Ratchet's fur, small droplets clinging to the fine hairs on his arms. Clank wiped at his eyes as water vapour clung to the glowing green lights, blocking out his mechanical vision. Ratchet sighed deeply as the pipes overhead cast shadows over his striped ears, his suit the only thing protecting him from the freezing cold temperature. The two forced their way through the fog, Ratchet's metal magnetic shoes nudging something he couldn't see. He crouched down to observe the small round dish attached to the floor, finally recognising it as a teleportation dish. He gestured for Clank to jump onto his back before stepping boldly onto the dish, closing his eyes as a bright flash emitted from the floor.

He opened his forest green eyes to come face to face with the inside of the facility, security bots hovering high above his head. He grinned as he pulled out his ice blaster, hefting the oversized weapon onto his shoulder. He focused on the two robots, charging the shot before releasing it sharply, allowing a giant blue beam to go whizzing through the air, smacking one of the robots straight in the side, robotic parts falling out the crater, ice creeping its way out of the robot and across the frame; or what was left of it anyway. Ratchet raised one of his eyebrows at the other robot, its red light on top of it spinning wildly and flashing red onto the grey walls of the testing facility. Ratchet swiftly pulled out his Heavy lancer, pieces of the robot scattering the floor not soon after.

Clank twisted his head around to get a glimpse of the Lombox, his petite hand reaching around to pull down the visor of Ratchet's helmet. Ratchet nodded his thanks before continuing his way through the facility, Clank making sure to help his jump from heights safely. Ratchet eventually made his way through the facility, using his Dynamo to jump across the temporary platform, reaching the small lift that took him up to a simple open room, a large television held up on the wall. Ratchet tilted his head slightly, his large ears twitching as he detached Clank from his back.

"Must be the core terminal. Let's see what we can get from it." Ratchet pressed the large yellow button, only to step back, a weak powering down noise sounding from the electronic TV.

"It seems the power is down in this entire area." Clank looked up at his companion with wide green eyes.

"You're right, better call a maintenance bot." Ratchet clicked the button below the one he just pressed, but furrowed his eyebrows as nothing came. He pressed the button several more times before jumping back, a prick in his finger through the glove letting a long stream of blood run down his glove, leaving a deep red stain on the dark material.

_Personnel identified. Sending appropriate maintenance bot._

Ratchet scratched his head, sharing confused glances with the robot to his left.

"Appropriate?" Ratchet jumped out of his skin as the wall next to him opened loudly, a figure hidden in the shadows just out of the blinding light.

"Who the… Angela?!" Ratchet's green eyes widened in surprise as his fellow Lombox stepped into the artificial light.

"What? Were you expecting some stupid ass robot?" She placed a slender hand on her hip, a small smirk pulling at the edge of her lips.

"Well… Yes, because the computer sort of…" She stuck one of her slender fingers over his lips, casing Ratchet to fall into silence. Ratchet stuttered as the sassy female strutted past him, bending down to pick up the small robot stood in shock nearby the television.

"Hey Clank, how's my Ratchet been treating you?" Her smooth voice echoed through the room, Ratchet practically melting at her feet.

"Fine thank you madam. Now would you please cease in holding me off the ground, I am feeling quite uncomfortable without full control of myself." She laughed half-heartedly, her small hands placing the tiny robot onto the ground.

"Says the one that lounges on a Lombox's back all day, no access to the floor unless his high and mighty says so." Ratchet smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck as she turned to glare weakly at the large eared hybrid. Ratchet smiled as he made his way over to the other two, gripping two of his smallest guns in either hand.

"Well, Angela, I'm sure you're aware, we'd better be going to fix the power supply, so…" Ratchet yelped as she gripped the back of his suit, pulling him in close and leaning in closely, closing the gap…

Ratchet gasped, sitting up abruptly in his bed, Clank was powered off beside him, emitting small beeps every few minutes, Ratchet's way of making sure he wasn't completely shut down. His door was slammed open, a female figure taking up the space. A large gun was tossed harshly at his chest, Ratchet fumbling with it as he just about caught it.

"Get up ass monkey, we haven't got all day." Ratchet flushed lightly and sat up, climbing out of bed and stepping into the suit, smiling as the familiar dented metal automatically closed over his frame.

Back to work he guessed.

Well, there's day 1 finished I guess. Remember, if I get anything wrong; don't be afraid to correct me.


End file.
